1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remotely controlled mover which is attached to the swing hopper auger tube of a grain auger so that the swing hopper may be moved with respect to the main auger tube of the grain auger. The mover may also be used to raise the swing hopper to a transport position and to lower the swing hopper from the transport position to a ground engaging position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of grain auger commonly used to auger grain is referred to as a swing or truck hopper grain auger or simply a swing auger. The conventional swing augers normally include a wheel-supported main auger having upper and lower ends. A ground engaging swing hopper assembly is operatively pivotally connected to the main auger so that the swing hopper may be selectively pivotally moved with respect to the main auger so that the swing hopper may be operatively positioned with respect to a grain truck or the like. The swing hoppers are very heavy and are difficult to manually move and to lift to a transport position.
Although movers have been previously provided for moving swing hoppers, it is not believed that movers have been previously provided which may also be used to move the swing hopper with respect to the main auger and also raise the swing hopper for transport. It is also believed that the prior art swing augers are generally raised for transport by a winch either operated manually or by hydraulic motors that are connected to a tractor-hydraulic system. The later arrangement requires that a tractor be running to power the hydraulic system.